The instant invention relates generally to exercising devices and more specifically it relates to a weight adjustable base unit for a weight lifting device.
Numerous exercising devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include a plurality of interchangeable weights therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 777,478; 3,438,627 and 4,384,714 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.